


there will be three

by toomanyapostrophes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, background Brightheart/Cloudtail, background Firestar/Sandstorm, past Leafpool/Crowfeather - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyapostrophes/pseuds/toomanyapostrophes
Summary: Firestar always assumed the Three would be his or his sister's descendants. He never considered that his mate and in-laws, as the parents of his children, grandchildren, and great-niece, were equally qualified as "kin of his kin".





	there will be three

It takes a few moons for Sandstorm to figure it out, what with the Twolegs destroying the forest and the Clans uniting to make the Great Journey so soon after she returned to her warrior duties, but after she makes it through the fourth border skirmish without so much as a scratch or bruise and realizes that she’s never so much as been inside the new territory’s medicine den, she realizes that it’s probably not just good luck.

 

The vision in Brightheart’s remaining eye starts slowly fading soon after Whitekit’s birth, but another sense is developing in its place. In a fight over Sunningrocks, a RiverClan tom tries to blindside her, and Brightheart blocks his swipe without thinking, and only later has time to wonder at how his intent pricked at her brain like bramble-thorns. Some of her Clanmates wonder if she’ll retire to the elders’ den like Longtail, but she - and Cloudtail, who’s always believed in her the most, and now she can _feel_  that he does as well as just knowing it - have put in too much work retraining after the loss of one eye, to let the loss of the other stop her. They work together to develop new hunting and battle techniques that rely on her other senses. When Jaykit is born a year or two later, no cat dares to question if a blind cat can be a warrior, and it’s equally clear who his mentor should be.

 

Crowfeather is in Windclan post-New Prophecy, trying to prove he is a Loyal Warrior who is most definitely over Leafpool, when he realizes he really can hear her voice all the way from the ThunderClan camp, and every other cat within a mile of him, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://pachelbelsheadcanon.tumblr.com/post/181057676125/).


End file.
